Broken bonds shattered dreams
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: When Steven's gem is cracked badly his bright happy personality changes to a corrupted personality. Without Steven the gems (peal and amethyst) begin to blame one another for Steven's gem accident! Meanwhile when Steven meets with Connie she get into trouble and finds herself fighting agents her only friend. Can the gems and Connie join to gather to save Steven before its to late?
1. Chapter 1 the accident

Broken bonds shattered dreams

Chapter one the accident

 _"We begin with a story..."_

 _"_ _We are the_ _Crystal Gems_ _, We'll always save the day, And if you think we can't, We'll always find a way, That's why the people of this world believe in_ _Garnet_ _,_ _Amethyst_ _, and_ _Pearl_ _and_ _Steven_ _!"_ Steven sang as the group traveled through the jungle.

"Steven please stop singing that song! Where trying to sneak up on that monster! Or did you forget why where here!" Pearl scolded.

"Oh lighten up Pearl he's only trying to have fun!" Amethyst hissed back.

"Fun!" Pearl's eye twitched as she was ovasly agitated by her teammates lack of seriousness. "This "mission" Isn't supposed to be fun! Its meant to be a serious mission!" Pearl snapped.

A loud roar echoed through the trees.

A huge two headed monster roared at the team.

"See look what you did know Amethyst!" Pearl snapped.

"Me! You where the one shouting!" She snapped back.

"Enough you two! Our priority is to protect Steven and get the gem!" Garnet told them.

"Garnet is right." Pearl said attacking the beast.

Before the Gems could blink the last thing they saw was Steven disappearing over the edge of the Clift with a cry.

"Steven!" All of them cried out in usasion. Garnet poofed the monster and sent the gem back to the temple then ran to the bottom of the Clift.

At the bottom all three of them gasped at the sight. Steven was standing, bloody but standing.

"Steven your okay! But how? Did your bubble protect you?" Pearl asked.

Steven turned around slowly. the Gems all gasped at the sight.

"S-Steven...y-your gem...its cracked!" Pearl gasped holding her hands over her mouth.

"Wow dude that's a bad crack." Amethyst said.

"Your bubble didn't help you, did it?" Garnet said.

Steven walked towards them saying nothing, he just walked away from them without a word, no expression on his face. the Gems looked at one another in concern before standing on the warp with Steven the light beaming them back to the temple.

Once back at the temple Lion looked up and jumped on Steven.

"Get off me Lion I don't want to play with you right know." Steven said pushing lion off of him.

Lion frowned and growled confused.

Steven went up to his room and covered himself in his blanket. He would have preferred to go to his mothers room but he couldn't not now.

'How could I have let this happen to me!' Steven thought to himself sadly.

-Deeper inside the temple-

"How could you have let this happen Amethyst! I thought you were watching Steven!" Pearl snapped!

"I thought you were watching him!" Amethyst snapped back.

"I can't stand you Amethyst you're so-" Pearl hesitated.

"Yeah go on say it pearl!" Amethyst snapped her anger fuming.

"That's enough! Both of you need to calm down and fouse where here because of Steven. We have to get him to heal his gem before it cracks worse. " Garnet said.

Both Amethyst and pearl looked at each other.

"Right, sorry Amethyst." Pearl said.

"I'm not-" Garnet elbows Amethyst. "Okay jezz. I'm sorry Pearl."

"Now then, let's go out and get Steven to try to heal his gem!" Garnet said.

Pearl and Amethyst both nodded.

-in the main house-

"Steven?" Garnet asked.

"What is it?" Steven asked as he walked down the stairs wrapped tightly in his blanket.

"Steven can you heal your gem? I think you've waited long enough." Garnet said.

"I already tried...it didn't work." Steven said quietly.

"Then let's try Rose's tears." Pearl said.

Steven frowns but stands on the warp pad.

-at the fountain-

"Where here." Garnet said. "Go over to the fountain and see if you can heal your gem."

Steven looked at the statue of his mother.

'Please, please let this work.' Steven pleaded to himself.

Steven took a bit of water from the fountain and put it on his gem. It began to glow.

A smile found its way onto his face, that was until the light dissapred leaving only his cracked gem.

"I-it didn't work..." Steven said chocking back a sob.

"I don't understand why didn't the tears work Garnet?" Pearl asked.

"I'm not sure but this worries me greatly." Garnet said.

Pearl hugged Steven tightly.

"We'll figure all this out Steven. I promise you that." Perl said.

But little Did pearl know was watching from the shadows was a boy dressed in black. A smirk crossed his lips. soon enough that body he longed for finally would be his! All he had to do was corrupt the mind and then everything would fall into place. The he dissapred into nothingness.

 _A/N: Yeah new fandom! New stories to write. I'm not crazy about Steven universe but I figured that I wanted to write this story so here it is! The first chapter! I would like to thank my friend Peter. who also got me watching the TV show. and for helping me start this story off._


	2. Chapter 2 Who are you?

Broken bonds shattered dreams

Chapter 2 Who are you?

Steven walked down the shore line deep in thought. He couldn't stop yelling at himself for cracking his gem, none of the healing powers worked and nobody could figure out why! All this thinking it hurt his head. This gem was his mothers...and because it was broken he felt like his mother wasn't with him anymore. He felt scared and all alone. He was always so bright and happy...but now he just seemed boring and depressed.

He froze when he heard a laugh from behind him. Steven slowly turned around to see a dark figure standing in the sand.

The shadow smiled softly. "Hello Steven."

"Wh-who are you? How do you know my name?" Steven challenged.

"Because I'm you of course. But enough chat. I'm here to help you. You see I know just what you have to do to fix your gem." The shadow Steven said with a soft tone.

"Y-you do? How!" Steven asked quickly.

"The gems wouldn't like it." The shadow said walking away.

"I don't care what the Gems say I want to know please." Steven pleaded.

The shadow stopped a deep crocked smile split his lips. Everything was falling into place. Steven would do anything to get his gem to be healed. Oh how fate could be so bitterly sweet. He turned to face Steven.

"Are you sure that your willing to do everything I tell you to do, no matter the cost!?" The shadow asked.

Steven stood quite for a moment.

The shadow begun to become wary of what he would choose.

Steven straightened and looked right into the eyes of the shadow. soft tears prickled at his eyes. "I'll do whatever it takes to fix my gem even if it means I have to hide it from Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl!"

Yes! know he had him! There would be no escape once the contract is signed!

"Now , to make sure that your word is true sign the contract. Then once you do your quest to healing your gem will begin." The shadow said as a contract appeared and a pen in Steven's hand.

"There's no going back. I'm sorry guys but I have to fix my gem his way." Steven said as he signed the dotted line.

The pen and paper disappeared in a flash. Thunder cracked over head as lighting light up the sky.

"Pleaser doing bissness with you Steven, I'll see you soon." Then the shadow disappeared into nothingness leaving Steven all alone to question what had just happened.

Later that night Steven sat in his room. What had he done? Why had he accepted that shadow's offer? Why had he been so foolish as to accept? He would betray his friends and family. The loyalty , the fun...why had he thrown all of that away? No! His gem was the more important thing to worry about not some dumb family- wait... no, they weren't dumb! Why had he thought such a thing. He yawned. Then laid down in his bed and fell into sleep.

-in the dream-

"Where am I?" I asked as I looked around at my surroundings.

"Hello again Steven." Said a voice from behind.

I yelped as the voice had startled me. I turned around to see a boy.

"Shadow Steven?" I asked.

"You can just call me Shadow. " He said.

"Okay Shadow...so this is what you actually look like?" I asked him.

He nodded.

He wore a black jacket and a dark black top with a purple flame on it. He wore black jeans and black flip flops. His hair looked like mine only a bit more flat. His eyes where sunken in and where amber red.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"In a dream, a place that was created when you signed the contract." Shadow replied.

The contract! "What exactly was on the contract?" I asked.

"Only what had to be arranged dear child." He said before disappearing.

"What would that be exactly!?" I asked.

"Simple...you will go through a list of tasks. You will take my appetence so no one will aspect your doing anything,"

"Wait...what do you mean by that!" I asked franticly.

He appeared inches from my face holding my chin to make me look at him directly into his eyes.

"You see dear child...You must do exactly what I tell you no matter what it is, you do want your gem to be healed do you not?" Shadow asked me.

"I-I do, but I'm not too sure about how you're talking about all this?" I said.

"I have your first task Steven. I want you to break into the Funland arcade an steal $25.00 from the cash register." Shadow said.

"Steal!? No I-I can't." I said.

"Don't think of it as stealing, think of it as boring without promotion." Shadow said softly.

I was quite. "It's wrong Shadow."

"You promised me that you would do whatever I asked of you." Shadow said.

I frowned. "Okay...I'll do it."

"Great...Know take my hand." Shadow said.

I held out my hand and took his a warm feeling washed over me.

"Sleep well Steven." Shadow said before everything went black.

-End of dream-

Steven woke with a jolt only, this wasn't Steven it was Shadow.

On quite fast feet he ran to the Funland arcade. Taking a paper clip he unlocked the door and slipped inside.

He smiled as he slipped behind the counter, before breaking open the register. Shadow pulled out a twenty dollar bill along with a five dollar bill. He closed the register and slipped back through the cover of night and into the house before going back to bed...

 _ **A/N: Wow thank you for all the support on this story it means a lot to me! I look forward to hearing from you.**_

 _ **I also have been asked a lot of questions along with theories and ideas!**_

 _ **I have to say that the theories are close but not dead on. Some ideas are good but I have other ideas as well.**_

 _ **If you do have questions I urge you to ask them and I'll answer them to the best of my abilities.**_


	3. Chapter 3 the crime

Broken bonds shattered dreams

Chapter 3 the crime

It was early morning when there came a loud knock on the door. Groaning Steven rose from the floor, how had he rolled out of bed to the point he had slept on the floor? He supped his body over to the door and opened it with a large yawn.

Connie rushed inside shutting the door in hast as she pulled Steven into the living room. The Gems soon joining them.

"Oh hello Connie, why are you here so early?" Pearl asked the young girl.

"Did you not hear? There was a brake in at the Funland arcade! They said that $25.00 was taken!" Connie said.

Steven winced, Shadow...had he gone through with the order after all was it real and not some nightmare he had had?

"It wouldn't be a Gem, that I can assure you of." Pearl said.

"We don't know that for sure Pearl, our best hope is to go back to the crime scene and investigate." Garnet said.

Steven looked away.

Gerent looked down at Steven and noticed that something was off about him. She couldn't read him, something was interfering but she couldn't figure out what it was that was doing it. She pushed the thought away, and yet it still felt unsettling to her, something was wrong with Steven, she knew that but his gem was cracked, that had to be the reason.

"Let's go Gems, Steven..." Garnet said.

"Yes?" Steven asked.

"Stay here with Connie." Garnet said.

"But-" Steven started.

"No, you need rest your gem is still cracked, we don't want it braking any more than it already has. Do you understand Steven?" Garnet said.

Steven sighed but nodded in understanding as the Gems left the temple.

Connie frowned. "Your gem is cracked?"

Steven pulled up his shirt to revel a badly cracked pink gem.

"I'm really sorry Steven, I could only imagine how you feel."

 _"Hahaha- no she couldn't she's not a gem she doesn't know how you feel Steven...She only likes you because you're a Crystal Gem!"_ Shadow snapped as he appeared.

Steven thought about what shadow had said. "HA! You think you know how I feel! You have no idea how I feel Connie all you are is a pathetic human! You're not a gem you'll never know how I would feel!" Steven snapped.

Connie winced and stepped back from Steven.

"What's the matter Connie you can't stand hearing the truth!?" Steven snapped.

"No, that's not it at all, what's gotten into you?" She asked.

"Oh nothing much. hehe hehe...just a simple change of heart is all!" Steven said as his gem begun to glow despite it being cracked. He held his mothers sword only the sword was turning from pink to black.

"Steven, what's wrong with you?" Connie asked.

 _"Let me have control Steven, I've gotten so far already let me finish it!"_ Shadow begged as he stroked Connie.

Steven drew back his sword and threw it right at Shadow narrowly missing Connie in the possess.

"Get out of here Connie! Know before he comes back!" Steven said.

"What do you mean "He"!? what's going on here!?" She asked.

"GO!"Steven snapped.

Connie turned and ran out the door as fast as she could go.

"You fool I almost had her!" Shadow snapped re-appearing.

"She's not part of the deal Shadow!" Steven countered.

"That's what you think Steven, but in reality she is part of your fusion." Shadow said with a dark grin.

Steven growled.

"Oh what's the matter Steven you signed the contract, and know you must obey the terms and conditions." Shadow remarked.

"No...wait ah! get out of my head!" Steven yelped as he held his head before his clothes turned black.

"You see Steven don't you feel that power, the power I posses?" Shadow said.

Steven winced. Indeed Shadow was strong, he couldn't deny that.

"Next time you won't put up a fight or you'll be punished Steven, and it's going to hurt you more than me!" Shadow snapped.

"I get it... just leave me alone right know!" Steven snapped back at Shadow grabbing him and throwing him across the room.

"Humph. I'll see you soon, Steven." Shadow said as he dissapred leaving Steven all alone in the house.

Steven walked up to his room and looked at himself in the merrier. What had he done? He couldn't tell anyone about this and he couldn't fight Shadow all alone. What would he do next, who would he hurt or- Steven shuttered at the very thought- or to Kill to get what Shadow wanted. Tears prickled in his eyes this couldn't be happening he had to stop it some how...but he didn't know how.

"Oh mom, what would you do if you where me? What would you do?" Steven asked to himself.

 _ **A/N: There you have it chapter 3**_


	4. Chapter 4 time to get serious part 1

Broken bonds shattered dreams

chapter 4 time to get serious part 1

It was four days later that Shadow had returned again. I wasn't looking forward to it. When Connie had called me after what had happened I didn't know what to tell her Shadow told me that i wasn't to speak a word about it. So I ended up going with the whole fact my emotions have been..."out of hand" in a matter of specking since my gem is cracked. I hated lying to her...the worst part was that she believed me.

"Come on Steven look at me why don't you!" Shadow snapped at me. "Oh yeah sure then what so you can just try and kill someone I care about no that wasn't a part of our deal Shadow!" I snapped at him.

He frowned visibly upset. "I understand that... it was," he stumbled to find the right words. "All a test. yes a test you see. I was looking to see wither or not you could stop me or yourself, you'll need to be aware of your emotions for the next little while, you see, the new idem I require is a Gem relic." Shadow explained.

My eyes narrowed. "A...gem relic?" I asked. I had to be sure that I was hearing him correctly. "Hehe hehe indeed Steven, you see this relic is in the tower, the one you broke, but no worries I can give you the abilities needed to obtain the relic." Shadow replied.

I stayed quite. A Gem relic at the Lunar Sea Spire..."That's impossible there's no way!" I said. "Oh but there is, and i will give you the abilities needed to acevie your goal to get the relics." Shadow went on. I winced. "T-there's more than one?" Shadow's frown curled into a smile. "Indeed, there is a total of eight. At least that I know of." "So...for example, what would theses relics do exactly?" I asked him. "Hahaha in due time, Steven in due time." Shadow said rubbing my back. That didn't make me feel any better. "Come know Steven it's not all bad, you're doing something good, think about what you did to help Lapis Lazuli." Shadow said softly. My blood boiled. "Shut up..." I said under my breath. "What did you just say?" He asked narrowing his eyes. "I said SHUT UP! DONT YOU EVER SAY HER NAME AGAIN! THIS IS NOTHING LIKE THAT! You're just a shadow...that's all you will ever be...she-she was my friend and know she's gone!" I snapped harshly at him. Shadow winced and took a step back holding his hands up in a "take it easy" type of way. Tears slipped down my cheeks, my body shook from losing my adrenaline.

"Wow who would have thought it, you get so testy when you hear about Connie or Lapis. Tell me Steven who do you care about more? Hahaha let me rephrase the question...who do you love more; Connie or Lapis? What will he choose ladies and gentleman?" Shadow said laughing darkly.

My heart skips a beat. That was a good question...who did I love more? Lapis or Connie? My head throbbed. I could choose, I like them both. I love Lapis because she's funny, and that she need my help to find out who she is after being imprisoned for so long in the merrier...And Connie-huh- we where bubble buddies...and i kept her glowing bracelet in our freezer for all thoughts months. I love hanging out with her and spending time with her. I always have to protect her. That was my first instinct when pearl was teaching Connie how to sword fight. How could I choose?

"Well who do you love more Lapis or Connie?" Shadow asked egger to await my answer. "I-I can't." I stammered softly but loud enough for Shadow to hear. "You can't what?" He asked. "I can't choose! I love them both!" I snapped at him. He's silent for a moment before he laughs. "I thought you would say that Hahaha, you are a whoot."

"Y-you new?" I asked questionly. "Of course I knew, it was another...test." Shadow said shrugging. "But enough chat, you better rest up for tonight, because it's about to get serious."

 _ **A/N: First two parter! I'm going to enjoy this. like always review and ask questions. I also am trying out a different style of writing, if you like this style please let me know thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5 time to get serious part 2

Broken bonds and shattered dreams

Chapter 5 It's about to get serious part 2

It was around midnight when I stirred from my sleep looking around the house. No one.

I quickly got dressed in dark cloths. Not really my style but I had some anyways, I forgot why though. Shadow appeared and smiled. "Are you ready Steven?" Shadow asked.

I nodded, even though I really didn't want to go. He pulled out a blue gem and instantly I recognized the gem. "T-that's a lapis lazuli, a water gem."

His smile widened ever so slightly. "Yes it is, and it's the key to getting you into the sea spire."

I took the gem from him. It was on a necklace so I put it around my neck letting the gem not lay on my chest rather my back like Lapis's gem and for a moment I felt like she was fused with me. But it was short lived when Shadow broke me from my thoughts.

"It's time Steven, you're on your own." Shadow said before disappearing.

I gulped. I walked onto the warp pad and teleported away.

As soon as I appeared I found myself underwater! I held my breath but realized that having a lapis gem gave me the ability to breath underwater, and manipulate the water itself. I summoned the same wings as I had seen Lapis create when I restored her gem. I flapped the wings and zoomed through the water to the spire. Entering inside it. I looked around, Shadow had said that I was looking for the relic of Ice as the first of the eight relics. Now were would it be?

Shadow had also said I would find it where the water would be the coldest. There I would find it under a sheet of ice that I would be able to smash.

It took me a little while to find in such a vast spire but I eventually found it. I smashed the ice and removed the relic. It was cold to the touch. I swam back to the warp pad and warped home, surprisingly enough I was completely dry by the time I returned home. I quickly went up to my room and as I stepped through the threshold Shadow was already waiting for me.

"Did you seceded?" Shadow asked. I nodded and held the relic out. He took it from me and examined it before nodding his head in a happy manner. "Well done, well done indeed Steven, you've done well only seven more to go. Now then, get some sleep I'll be seeing you soon." Shadow said before disappearing with the relic and the lapis gem that was around my neck.

I sighed before changing back into my PJ's and falling back into a deep sleep.

 _ **A/N: So here is the next chapter guys.**_


End file.
